Rotura
by SlyJJDrarry
Summary: Sólo era una pequeña rotura, nada de que preocuparse.


_Capitulo Único._

 ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los uso por diversión._**

Ya nada era lo mismo. Por mas que quiso continuar no era posible. La "pequeña" fisura que creo en su relación no podía ser reparada.

Su infidelidad, dolió como la peor cosa del mundo. Si en su amor tenía todo, ¿por qué buscarlo en otro lugar?. No lo sabía, aun así lo hizo. Quizás fue la adrenalina que causaba el poder ser encontrados. No tenía una respuesta segura, y jamás la tendría. Pero lo hizo, y no habia manera de negarlo.

La primera vez, no supo como fue que acepto, ni siquiera recordaba el encuentro. Pues para el no valía la pena recordar cada vez que le fallaba.

La segunda vez, la oportunidad se dio y no la desaprovechó.

Asi se formo una interminable cadena de mentiras. Cada vez que podía acababa en cama de otra persona.

El dolor vino cuando, por estúpido, decidio que era buena idea cometer adulterio en su propia casa, en la cama de los _dos._

Cuando estaban a media faena entro él, aun recuerda el horrible sentimiento que gobernaba el rostro de su amor. La tristeza que yacía en sus ojos, y la desolada figura que representaba su postura.

Katuki era una persona que gozaba de casi nada de fe propia, en ese momento perdió la mínima cantidad que había logrado juntar a lo largo del tiempo en el que estuvieron juntos.

¿por qué alguien como Nikiforov lo querría? a él, un estúpido cerdo sin autoestima. Él, que podría tener a quien quisiera.

No armo una pelea, esa fue la primera señal de que algo estaba mal. Solo se adentro al lugar, recogió una pequeña cantidad de cosas suyas en una mochila, lo básico. Aquello que llevaba cuando iba a entrenar. Y salió, se escucho la puerta principal ser cerrada de manera tranquila.

La tranquilidad con que tomo el asunto fue preocupante. Pensó que lloraría y exigiría una respuesta, pero no fue así. Solo ignoro el hecho de que su pareja estaba en la cama con alguien más, y salió como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Su regreso fue extraño, el ya había armado un extenso discurso, explicado todo. Pero el no dijo nada, es mas; cuando empezó su disculpa el solo lo miro extrañado y le preguntó que si se encontraba bien.

Tal vez, para salvar su relación simplemente decidió olvidar, poco sabía que su idea era la mas equivocada posible.

En primera, no podías salvar algo que ya estaba perdido desde hace mucho tiempo.

En segunda, dicen que la venganza se sirve fría.

La rutina siguió igual. Si bien, durante un tiempo se abstuvo a acostarse con alguien más, la negativa de Yuuri cada vez que trataba algo con él, lo hartó. El también tenia necesidades.

Si tenia cuidado Yuuri no se enteraria, y podían seguir con su linda historia de avances y retrocesos.

Era diferente a como recordaba, si bien era lo mismo, habia pequeños cambios sutiles en el comportamiento del japonés. Desde, que se despertaba mas temprano que él, y se acostaba de igual manera antes. Comía sin el constantemente y cuando lo hacían juntos, acababa lo más rápido posible. Ya no habia beso de buenos días, ni pequeños detalles. Muchas de las cosas que le había regalado, fueron puestas estratégicamente del lado en el que el dormía. Poco a poco todas las pertenencias eran separadas, desde aquellas que el nipón compraba por su parte, hasta aquellas que habían comprado juntos. Poco a poco todo empezo a ser monótono, ya no existía aquello que los unía de forma hermosa. Todo era rutina, como si existiera una _rotura_ .

Cuando estaba tan necesitado del cuerpo del contrario, no le quedo de otra más que intentar obtener nuevamente lo que muy seguido se le negaba.

Curiosamente le cedió el honor de volver a recorrer aquel perfecto cuerpo. Pero había algo diferente, se dejaba hacer, más no hacía. Parecía un muñeco sin vida, sin voluntad. Tenía pequeñas marcas por todo su cuerpo, como si hubiese dormido desnudo y muchos mosquitos lo picaran.

Cuando quiso empezar a marcar, sutilmente se retiró, haciéndole entender que no quería que dejara marcas. Lo dejo pasar y hizo lo que deseaba, aunque quedó muy poco satisfecho, pues esperaba algo similar a lo que ya habían encarnado ambos. Pero todo fue distinto, parecía que le violaba, en lugar de parecer que hacían el amor.

La siguiente vez que salió de su hogar, le siguió, últimamente empezaba a tardar mucho en los entrenamientos. Se le hacia raro, pues el frecuentemente se apresuraba para poder llegar a casa temprano. Lo que vió, le dolió.

Yuuri, su Yuuri, se encontraba con el otro Yuri, y con el si hacía lo que con su persona no. Participaba en el acto, se dejaba marcar, hablaba con él. Salían a comer enseguida, se despedian, habian besos y sonrisas. Existía lo que con el ya no.

Sintió lo horrible que era saber pérdida a la persona querida. Pero tal vez, aun había algo que salvar.

Al regresar, notó lo fría que era la rutina. Lo vacías que eran sus sonrisas, lo amargo que eran sus besos. Lo fría que estaba la cama.

Pero aun así, estaba seguro de que solo había sido una pequeña rotura en su relación. Una que muy pronto sería resanada y olvidada. Que estúpido pensamiento. Pues Yuuri aún tenía mucho que cobrar.

 **J'J**


End file.
